Normal Is?
by A. Price
Summary: My take on the end of the series. What if to put an end to the first - Buffy must give up her power?
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: This fic is for my friend Sandra Tarman - I love out BTVS discussions and I'll miss them when the show is gone. She has this theory about Buffy possibly giving up the slaying to stop the first. The idea really intrigued me and with the rumors of Angel coming for the finale, this is what came to my twisted little brain.  
Normal Is?  
The park was empty as he pulled his jacket a little tighter around him lit the stolen cigarette. Rupert Giles watched the orange glow before he put it in his mouth and inhaled. He grinned as he realized that he didn't feel an iota of guilt over taking the pack of smokes from Spike's cot in the basement. He deserved an occasional vice after the last few weeks. He had managed to make a mess of things with Buffy by trying to take care of what he considered the Spike problem and his latest plan was not going to help win her favor back either. Buffy had made it very clear to him that the newly souled vampire was under her protection now, no if's, and's, or but's. He'd finally admitted to himself that it wasn't just Spike that worried him, it was everything, this was larger then all of them. So he had called for help from an unlikely source. Said source was now walking towards him, he stood and greeted the other man, "Wesley."  
  
"Rupert." Wesley extended his hand in a firmer shake then Giles had remembered. In fact Wesley's whole stature seemed more confident, maybe calling him had been the right thing after all.  
  
The two former watchers sat down on the bench, Giles stomped out the cigarette on the sidewalk in front of them.  
  
Wesley stared at the butt for a moment then frowned at Giles, "You've taken up smoking?"  
  
"Please don't lecture me, Mr. Wyndham-Pryce you have no idea the pressure here, the last couple of months." Giles raised his eyebrow at the younger man, "Now are you sure that this is the only way to win this battle?"  
  
" Firstly Mr. Giles, we've had our own set of pressures in LA. Secondly, I've done considerable research since your call, if I am to understand exactly what the eye of bejolkas told you then yes this is it. Buffy must relinquish her role as slayer and put the balance back." Wesley pulled a stack of papers out of a satchel.  
  
"And exactly how is she to do this? I.... I don't think I can lose her again." Giles sighed deeply and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Well, that's why I wanted to come in person and show you this....it's a very obscure text that I found, it contains a ritual that will take Buffy's powers from her, she'll return to being just a normal girl." Wesley shoved a paper at Giles pointing at a specific paragraph.  
  
Giles read the passage twice, "I think you're right, Wesley. If she gives up her powers and we can get the new slayer appointed..wait there's already another slayer.... Faith? Can we get her here?"  
  
"It's already being done, thats the thirdly I didn't get to.....Angel will be delivering Faith tomorrow evening."  
Wesley took the paper from Gile's hand and put it back in the satchel.  
  
"Angel...here? I'm not sure how that will go over. I'm not sure how any of this will go over. It won't be easy for her to give up the fight." Giles removed his glasses and began to clean them furiously.  
  
"I realize Buffy has been a warrior for a very long time, but did you think about the fact that maybe she can look on this as a blessing of sorts, she's worked very hard and sacrificed so much, she deserves this chance at normalcy." Wesley spoke sincerely.  
  
"I'm not sure she'll see it that way and I'm not sure if she'll ever have normal." Giles shook his head again and stood, "We might as well go back and break the news."  
  
***  
Buffy sat alone in the ktichen. Dawn and the Potentials all sleeping soundly. Willow was staying at Xander's tonight, she needed a break. How nice that she can take one - Buffy sighed. Spike sat on the top basement step listening to Buffy's breathing and heartbeat. She had so few moments alone that he was loathe to interrupt her, so he sat behind the closed door and listened.  
  
Giles let himself in the back door with Wesley following. Buffy turned at the sound of the door opening,   
"Giles, Wesley? No offense but why are you here?" She directed the question to Wesley.  
  
"Well...I have some news on how to defeat the First." Wesley explained as he took the stool next to her.  
  
"I called him, Buffy. I was desperate and he has good news." Giles tried to smile.  
  
"You don't look like it's good news." Buffy eyed her Watcher.  
  
"It may not seem that way....." Giles stuttered.  
  
"It will take some getting used to, Buffy. But it's a new beginning for you." Wesley smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, you must look at it as a fresh start." Giles tried to smile for her.  
  
"You're both scaring me now. What...what have you found out?" Buffy began to chew on her bottom lip.  
  
Spike pressed closer to the door listening intently to the conversation in the kitchen.  
"We've...Wesley found the answer to the first problem. When Anya and I went to see the eye - it told us the First was able to come back because of an imbalance with the Slayer....uh....." Giles hesitated for a moment.  
  
"An imbalance? You mean it's because of me?" Buffy asked soflty.  
  
"Well, it seems you're coming back caused the imbalance...but not to worry, we know how to fix it." Wesley   
hesitantly patted Buffy's arm.  
  
"Fix it? How?"   
  
Giles and Wesley began to explain the situation to her. Buffy's face was unreadable, "So, I have to give up my slayerness and let Faith fight this thing?"  
  
"Yes, at this point the slayer line goes through Faith and if you are not in the picture so to speak, then the balance is righted and Faith can take care of this." Wesley tried to sound reassuring.  
  
"But......how? There have been so many times in the past that I would have given it all up and it was never an option before." Buffy stared intently at the mug she held tightly in her hands.  
  
"Wesley and Angel found a ritual it will strip you of your powers" Giles spoke softly, "It's the only way, Buffy."  
  
"So I lose my powers and the battle is up to Faith? Have you forgotten she's in prison?" Buffy's voice rose  
slightly.  
  
"No, we haven't forgotten. In fact, Angel will arrive with her tomorrow evening." Giles watched Buffy's face carefully trying to gauge how she would react to this new bit of news.  
  
"Angel? He's coming.....with Faith?" Buffy stood up and set her mug in the sink, "I guess you three have this all worked out. I can just go to bed and not worry right? I'm not needed anymore, just gonna be normal Buffy now."  
  
"Buffy......."   
  
"No, Giles. I'm tired and I don't want to discuss it anymore."   
  
Wesley and Giles watched her leave the kitchen, she somehow suddenly seemed much smaller and so very vulnerable now.  
  
"She'll get used to the idea, Rupert." Wesley placed a hand on Giles' shoulder, "She has too."  
  
"I know, I guess I was just hoping she might see the positive side of all ot this. She really can be free..for the first time."   
  
Spike couldn't take it anymore, he waited until he was sure Buffy was gone and made his entrance. His Slayer was to no longer be a Slayer and those nit wits couldn't understand why she wasn't happy? Had they not noticed anything the last seven years, Buffy may have complained often and loudly about slaying but she was born to it, it was a part of her. Giving it up would be like losing a limb....yes she would get used to the not slaying, but she'd never be a normal girl. He burst into the kitchen, "Have you two completely lost your mind? Give the girl news like that and expect it to go down hunky dory?"  
  
"Spike?" Wesley turned to Giles, "I knew he was back but I didn't know he was staying here."  
  
"Well..yes. Buffy relies on his help." Giles avoided the other Watcher's eyes turning to Spike instead, "And you've been eavesdropping again, I see."  
  
"Yeah and it's a good thing too. Have either of you thought about whats to happen to Buffy after this dandy little ritual and the world saving?"  
  
"She'll have a chance at a normal life, Spike. That's what will happen. The council is gone, but I've managed to find access to their considerable funding and part of it will go to Buffy to start her new life."  
Giles explained wearily.  
  
"Well thats all well and good, but she can't stay here? Once it gets out that the Slayer is a former Slayer, every evil in town will be waiting in line to take her out - it'll be a bit of easy revenge for all their buddies she destroyed." Spike lit a cigarette while he watched his words sink in.  
  
Giles grimaced at the realization that Spike was right, "He's right."  
  
Wesley nodded, "He is indeed, we'll just have to convince her she needs to move and we'll make sure she has someone to help watch out for her until she's settled."   
  
"And you think you can just plan her life like that for her?' Spike raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We'll show her it's for the best." Giles sighed knowing his job was cut our tor him.  
  
"And who will be the someone that watches out for her?' Spike asked deliberately.  
  
"I'm sure we can find someone "appropriate" for the job." Wesley gave the vampire a well placed look inferring that it would not be Spike.  
  
"Appropriate....." Spike shook his head as he went out the back door and took his favorite seat on the back step. He galnced towards the upper floor of the house, he could feel her confusion and anger even though he couldnt' see her. In his heart he knew that Wesley and Giles both cared for the girl and wanted the best for her. Yet he couldn't' help but feel for Buffy, always being ripped from where she was comfortable. And as for who would watch out for her......whether they approved or not he would follow her to the ends of the earth to make sure she was safe. Another problem nagged at the back of his head...as he remembered parts of the overheard conversation. Oh - BLOODY wonderful - Peaches was coming into town!  
  
TBC 


	2. part two

Buffy ran the stairs to her room in record time even for a slayer. All she wanted at this point was to be the guest of honor at her own pity party. She slammed the door behind her only to find three potentials sit up from their sleeping bag beds on the floor. "You are going to have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight girls." The words came out harsher then she intended.  
  
"Is...Is something wrong? Did we do something?" It was Amanda's sleepy voice posing the question.  
  
Buffy wanted to scream at them to just "get out get out get out!" as she remembered Dawn doing once. But she couldn't, because really they hadn't done anything at all. In fact several of them had died and when she really thought about it.....it was her fault, they would have never been put in this danger if she ...if she had stayed dead. "I'm sorry...girls. Just a bad day. Stay.....I'll go." She grabbed a jacket and lifted the window, the potentials watched in confusion as she quickly climbed down the tree and hit the ground running.  
  
"What was that about?" Kelly asked.  
  
"I don't know, never really seen her like that." Amanda answered as she watched Buffy's back dissappear down the street.  
  
**  
She found herself in the cemetary walking towards her mother's grave. She sat down leaning against the side of the stone. Tears rolled down her face as she explained to Joyce all that had happened over the last few months and the news Giles and Wesley had delivered today.  
  
"So now what do I do, Mom? I can't be the slayer and I can't be normal Buffy anymore. I've just found out how much I love being alive and then I'm told that the world would have been safer with me dead. I don't know if I can go back to be an ordinary girl, don't know if I can let Faith take over the fight. It's not fair...." Tears rolled down her face as she turned to trace her mother's name on the tombstone, "All those years you wanted me to be your little girl and I had to be the slayer and now I'm not going to be the slayer and you aren't here to enjoy it."  
  
"She loved you anyway and she was so proud." A soft voice with a familiar accent came from behind her.  
  
She turned to see Spike standing behind her the cigarette dangling from his mouth, hands stuffed in the pockets of his duster. "Did you follow me?"   
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, I did. I was on the back porch heard something and lo and behold it's you running down the street." He nodded towards Joyce's stone, "She did love you, you know, slayer or not."  
  
Buffy stood up then and dusted the back of her pants off, "I know....it just seems." She didn't finish her sentence as a frown crossed her face, "You know, don't you?"  
  
He nodded his head as he dropped the cigaretted careful that it didn't land near Joyce's grave, "I overheard the Watchers talking to you. Buffy those girls....the potentials that didnt' make it, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"You say that, but really Spike - this happened because of me. I'm surprised you're not rejoicing tomorrows your one good day - you can bag that third slayer easy by tomorrow night. Or maybe it won't count if it's former slayer?" What started off angry ended in an almost whisper.  
  
Her words stung but he understood where they came from.  
He carefully took a step forward and awkwardly put an arm around her shoulders, there had not been a lot of touching between them recently, unless it was Buffy tending to his numerous wounds. He wasn't sure how she would take the gesture, but she leaned into the safety of his arm. "We're beyond that now, Buffy. You know that I would stake myself before I would ever hurt you."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I just.....I just don't know what I'm going to do. I feel like a condemned woman, this is my last night of freedom before I become....."  
  
"Before you become normal?" Spike finished for her.  
  
She nodded her head and sighed softly.  
  
"Well if this is your last night then I suggest we go kick some demon ass. Might as well go out in a blaze of glory...well not actually go out but you know what I mean." He smiled down at her, pushing a stray hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yeah, lets do that. I don't really want to think about tomorrow night. So let's just pretend this is a normal patrol." She frowned again, "I think I'm beginning to hate that word - 'normal'."  
  
He laughed soflty as he led her through the cemetary to a nest of vamps he had recently discovered, he had thought he would save them for the Potentials training, but right now his slayer needed a spot of violence.   
  
Buffy charged into the nest stakes in both hands, she took out three quarters of the vamps alone. Spike watched in awe as she swung and kicked and staked as if it was her last time..........it was her last time. When the dust had cleared she was standing in the middle of the storeroom, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.  
  
The walk home was one of comfortable, companionable silence. Buffy's thoughts filled with the fact that she was the only slayer in history who knew the exact moment she'd fought her last fight as a slayer. Spike worried that the worst was yet to come...Buffy handing the reins over to Faith was going to be heartbreaking for her. And then there was the fact that Giles would have to tell her that she was going to leave the place she had called home for the last seven years. The place where her mother lie buried and her friends lived. The news that she would in essence need a babysitter for awhile would not go over well either, his brow creased as he wondered who Giles would decide was up for that job.  
  
When they reached the back step Buffy put her hand on his shoulder, "Thanks. You...you really helped me tonight."  
  
"Just returning the favor, luv." He gave her a cocky smile, " 'Sides you know I'm always up for the violence. Now go get some beauty rest.......the poof is coming tomorrow and you'll want to look your best." He rolled his eyes at her trying to make it sound like a joke, but inside part of him winced.  
  
She laughed soflty shaking her head at him, "Goodnight, Spike."  
  
TBC 


	3. part three

Buffy crept into her room quietly as to not wake the girls asleep on the floor. She simply pulled off her jeans and climbed under the covers in her tee shirt. Closing her eyes she waited for blessed sleep to come, usually a good night of patrol was all she needed for a good night's sleep. Well it used to be all she needed, from now on she supposed there would be no more patrol....She tossed and turned through the night her mind filled with thoughts of Faith and.....Angel.  
  
"Just let her sleep." Amanda's soft voice was heard as the Potentials rose in the morning.  
  
"Yeah, she was out late."  
  
"And in a weird mood."  
  
The others chimed in with comments of their own.  
  
Buffy heard each of the girls filter out of the room and sat up in the bed with a sigh. Might as well get up and possibly grab the shower before anyone else did. She grabbed her clothes and started for the bathroom, the girls must have gone down for breakfast first  
. Locking the door she turned the water on as hot as she could stand it, she realized how selfish it was to use all of the hot water in such a crowded house but this morning she felt like being selfish. She stood under the water letting it soak into her weary body, tonight, life as she knew it would be over. No more slayerness for her! Her mind suddenly screamed - just how selfish are you? This ritual will end it, the Frist Evil can be defeated now and you're upset about not being able to leap tall buildings anymore. She wiped at the hated tears springing in her eyes and turned off the water.  
  
She dried off quickly and dressed, she needed to talk to Dawn alone, she deserved to be told before the others. Putting on her best "happy Buffy" face she went in search of her sister. "Dawn." She called to the dark haired girl in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah?" Dawn answered around a piece of toast.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Buffy motioned for her to join her in the living room.  
  
'What's wrong?" Dawn's eyes were big as she sat down, "Did you know Wesley was here?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if anything is "wrong", I guess it depends on how you look at it. Wesley is here for a reason, he and Giles have found a way to defeat the First." Buffy began to furiously chew on the inside of her bottom lip.  
  
"That's great!!" Dawn exclaimed, then noticed Buffy's quiet demeanor, "Wait.....what is it? You don't have to die do you?" Her bottom lip quivered.  
  
Buffy reached out and ran her hand through Dawn's hair in a familiar comforting gesture, "No, I don't have to die. But....."  
  
"There's always a but, isn't there?" Dawn replied with more seriousness then a sixteen year old should posess.  
  
Buffy gave a short laugh, 'Yeah, there is always a 'but', Dawn for the First to be defeated I have to give up my slayer powers. Everything kind of went wonky when I came back and this is the only way, Faith will have to do the job this time, she's the next in the Slayer line."  
  
"You..you won't be the Slayer anymore?" Dawn's mouth turned up in a smile as she pulled her sister into a tight hug, "I know it will be hard for you....but Buffy, we can be normal, I won't have to always worry that you aren't coming home at night anymore."  
  
"So.....it's okay with you?" Buffy pulled away from her sister's hug.  
  
"Yeah, it's okay with me. I don't have to worry about you and hey we get our house back!" Dawn grinned at Buffy, "You are okay with this right?"  
  
"I will be." Buffy replied softly, "This could be all over tonight."  
  
"Tomorrow we could just be two normal Sunnydale citizens." Dawn hugged Buffy again.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy smiled at the younger girl, "You go on and finish breakfast, we'll gather the troops and break the news a little bit later."  
  
Dawn bounced off to the kitchen as Buffy lay her head on the back of the sofa and closed her eyes.   
  
"She seemed to take that well."   
  
Spike's voice made Buffy open her eyes."You seem to be getting really good at that eavesdropping thing. Soul doesn't keep you from that particular 'wrong'?"   
  
"Didn't hear all of it." Spike replied as he took the cushion next to her.  
  
"Yes, she took it well. She's even happy, no worrying about me and we get to be 'normal Sunnydale citizens' in her words."   
  
Spike bit his tongue to stop his first response of you won't be in Sunnydale for much longer instead he opted for "Not sure if you really want to be a normal Sunnydale citizen, pet. Most of them are pretty dim."   
His words got the desired reaction as Buffy smiled.  
  
"Your're right." She turned to him still smiling, "They really are."  
  
"All in all I'm not surprised she's happy, I don't think you've ever realized just how hard it is for her, with Joyce gone and losing you once already, she really does worry." Spike leaned back against the cushion so that his face was even with hers, "You seem to be a bit better about all of this today."  
  
"Do I have choice?" She shook her head, "Really after I got over the whole what does this mean to me thing, I realized what it means is that this whole nightmare will be over and everyone can be safe again. "  
  
"Buffy, " Giles entered the room with Wesley, he nodded towards the vampire, "Spike."  
  
Buffy sits straight up on the sofa.  
  
"Rupert." Spike answers as he straightens up next to Buffy.  
  
Wesley raised his eyebrows in disappoval at the sight of the vampire sitting so comfortably next to Buffy. Really, has Buffy never learned her lesson about being involved with a vampire? It ended so well for she and Angel both last time. He sighed inwardly, "Are you ready to tell everyone what's going to happen tonight?"  
  
"If everyone is here, then yes. I've told Dawn already." Buffy answered softly.  
  
"I believe they are all gathered in the kitchen, why don't I get everyone?" Giles offered.  
  
"No, I'll do it." Buffy stands up and walks toward the kitchen.  
  
When she was out of hearing range Spike spoke up, "So the Bit is excited she and Buffy get to be normal Sunnydale citizens now. When do you plan on telling her different? When you gonna tell her she has to leave?"   
  
"It's really none of your concern." Wesley answers his tone sharp.  
  
"Wesley." Giles shakes his head in warning as she watches Spike' s temper rising. They did not need a fight about this right now.  
  
"It is damn well my business, I've been keeping an eye on Buffy and Lil Bit for awhile now. Want to make sure they are taken care of proper." Spike stood and began to pace the livingroom.  
  
"Can we discuss this later?" Giles hushed the two men as Buffy entered the room a gaggle of Potentials behind her along with the Scoobies and Andrew.  
  
"So what's the big deal?" Kennedy asked as she sat on the floor next to Willow.  
  
Buffy stood up in front of the group."Well, it seems that Wesley and Giles have found the answer to our problem. With any luck by tomorrow night you'll each be going home - safe to your families."   
  
"Go G-man and..Wesley." Xander grinned, "So what is it?"  
  
"Yeah, what did you find?" Willow asked excitedly.  
  
"I think Buffy should be the one to tell you." Giles put his hand on Buffy's shoulder in a fatherly fashion.  
  
"Go ahead, Buffy." Dawn was sitting beside Spike on the couch barely containing her excitement.  
  
"Well, it seems that.........." Buffy began to explain the whole ritual, "And Faith will arrive tonight we'll do the ritual she'll take down the First, with some help from Angel and Spike and it will be over."  
  
"I told you it was because Buffy didnt' stay dead." Anya told Giles matter of factly.  
  
"Very nice, Anya." Xander frowned at his ex fiance'.  
  
"I'm just saying." Anya replied but was cut off with a glare from Giles and Willow.  
  
"Anya's right in a way, I threw the balance off and that's why this ritual is so important. It's why Faith has to do this." Buffy tried to smile at the room full of people to assure them that it was okay.  
  
The potential all chimed in with questions of their own.  
  
"Who is Angel?"  
  
"Faith is the slayer in jail right?"  
  
"So you won't be the slayer at all anymore?"  
  
"We get to go home?"   
  
"Are we still potentials?"  
  
Buffy turned to her former watchers, "I think that these two can answer your questions better then I can."  
  
Giles nodded at her as she left the room towards the kitchen.  
  
Wesley and Giles began to field the questions after Buffy left the room. Xander and Willow started to follow but Spike stood and placed his hand on Willow's shoulder, "Give her a bit of time, okay?" He pleaded softly.  
  
Willow looked at Xander and he nodded his head in agreement. Their friend needed sometime to absorb everything alone.  
  
Buffy stood in the kitchen alone staring into the backyard. It really was going to happen, before she had announced it to the girls it hadn't really seemed real. But now.....as she looked at the clock on the microwave she realized that in a few hours she would no longer be the Slayer. Even though she knew this had to be done, that it was the only way, part of her still rebelled at the idea, this was her fight and she felt like she was deserting it.  
  
TBC  
  
Angel and Faith arrive next! 


	4. part four

Much later as the Potentials were packing their bags in anticipation of possibly going home the house was full of their happy chatter. Kennedy seemed to be the only one who wasn't ecstatic.  
  
Buffy stood alone on the back porch , her arms rested on the railing her chin in her hands watching the sky change from day to night. Willow and Xander found her there. Her self appointed watchdog, Spike, kept an eye on her through the back door.  
  
"So, you okay?" Xander asked as he leaned his arms on the railing next to Buffy.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay. I'm guessing you'll be relieved that bossy, overbearing Buffy will be gone." She gave him a half smile.  
  
"Nah, we kind of like bossy Buffy." Willow smiled at her best friend as she stood on Buffy's free side.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you do." Buffy rolled her eyes at her.  
  
"Buffy, I know....I know that after all these years it's going to be hard to non hero girl. But trust me - I've got lots of experience at being non hero guy. It's not that bad a deal." Xander put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I know it's not that bad a deal, I mean how many slayers get to retire? Me - I'm the one." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Buffy, this doesn't mean you have to stop fighting for good, you just have to find another way to do it." Willow assured her.  
  
"I know, really guys I'm going to be okay. I'll be inside in a minute okay?" She reached for her oldest friends joining in a group hug.  
  
"Okay, we just want you to know we're here." Willow smiled at her again as she and Xander entered the kitchen.  
  
"She okay?" Spike asked from his perch at the kitchen island.  
  
"I think she is or at least she will be." Willow patted Spike's arm as she and Xander walked by.  
  
Spike went to join Buffy, "They should be here shortly."  
  
"Yes, anytime now." She looked at the moon, "I think I'm gonna miss patroling in the moonlight, it's not so harsh as the day and makes you reflective, you know?"  
  
"You can still walk outside in the moonlight, Buffy." Spike raised an eyebrow and laughed softly.  
  
"I know....I know...but it'll be different."   
  
"Different can be good." He pushed a stray hair behind her ear.  
  
They were interrupted by the back door opening, they turned to find Fatih with Angel closely behind her,  
  
"B. How ya doin'?" Fatih asked almost hesitantly, she immediately picked up on the moment she had interrupted.  
  
"Faith...I'm okay. How are you? You're the one with the pressure on." Buffy raised her eyebrows at the other girl.  
  
"I think I'm up to it...." Faith gave her a genuine smile.  
  
"Buffy, how are you really?" Angel finally spoke up slightly confused at Spike's prescence.  
"She's good." Spike started to answer as Buffy frowned at him.  
Angel stared at Spike, "If I remember correctly she can answer for herself."  
  
"I'm good Angel, really." She emphasized the last word.  
  
It only took a moment for Spike to retort, "I'm surprised you remember, how longs it been since you were here?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at both men as Faith grinned at the show of testosterone, "Whoa, B. Some things don't change, you're still kissing the vamps and making them cry."  
  
Three pairs of angry eyes glared at the dark haired girl. She quickly backed down, "Okay. Sorry."  
  
"Why don't we all go inside and get ready for this ritual."  
  
"You sure you want to do it now, Buffy?" Faith asked with sincere concern, "I understand if you want to wait a bit."  
  
"Spike, Angel, would you please go inside and get Wesley and Giles so they can get ready?" Buffy looked from the blond to the dark haired vampire before her.  
  
"Uh... yeah." Spike answered looking confused.  
  
"If that's what you want." Angel followed Spike into the house.  
  
Faith watched as the two men closed the door, "Are you sure you should trust them alone?"  
  
"They'll be okay. I really wanted to talk to you. I think right now, you may be the only one who has an inkling of how I feel. I know...I really know that this has to be done, that you have to be the one to do it. But I can't help but feel....."  
  
"Cheated?" Faith finished for her, "I could understand that. you've done the hard ground work and I get the glory? I'd be ticked."  
  
"Well actually I was going to say that I feel like I'm letting everyone down that I'm backing away from the fight." Buffy sighed.  
  
"I can understand that feeling too, Buffy. But you aren't running away, you're facing up to what has to be done. And...lets face it I still have some redemption to earn, this should help." Faith smiled, "Guess I should thank you for this opportunity."  
  
"I wouldn't go that far." Buffy smiled back, "This is going to be a tough fight."  
  
"We'll all be okay." The older girl answered nodding her head.  
  
"Yeah, I think we will. So, let's go and get this done." Buffy opened the kitchen door, turning back to Faith sher sighed, "And you're right I do feel a little cheated."  
  
Fatih laughed softly, "It's okay, I think you're allowed."  
  
Buffy straightend her back and walked into the kitchen, an air of determination around her.  
  
****  
  
"I have no idea how you wormed your way in here." Angel told Spike as they went into the backdoor, "Last time I saw you - you were sticking hot pokers in 'me'."   
  
"Well, that was then and this is now. And you seem to forget...who I learned those nifty tricks from Angelus."  
Spike smirked.  
  
"You really have a soul?"   
  
"Yes, just like you." Spike paused, "Wait not just like you, mine came without a curse." His trademark smirk appeared.  
  
"And you got it for Buffy?" Angel asked disbelief in his eyes.  
  
"Yes. Wanted to be the man she deserved." Spike asked his bravado suddenly leaving him as he answered softly unsure of just where he stood with her.  
  
Angel searched Spike's face for some sign of deception but could find none, it seemed that Spike really did care for Buffy. This might be bad.. Now if he could only find out how Buffy felt about Spike. But this wasn't the time to get into that. "We better get Wesley and Giles."  
  
"Yeah, we should get this over with." Spike agreed as they sought out the watchers.  
  
**  
  
"Giles?" Buffy called out as she and Faith entered the living room.  
  
The room had been cleared of everyone but the watchers and the vampires.  
  
"We're almost ready." Wesley answered as Giles lit a candle and opened a very large book.   
  
"Will it take long?' Buffy asked the words barely above a whisper.  
  
"No, please sit down on the floor." Giles instructed as he poured sand around Buffy.  
  
Wesley walked around her repeating words from the book. Giles counted off each circle that Wesly made until he hit sixteen and stopped him.  
  
"Why did you stop at sixteen?" Buffy asked from her place on the floor.  
  
"You were sixteen when you were called. That's the magic number. Do you feel any different? Do you sense Angel or Spike?" Giles asked as she offered her his hand and helped her stand.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes as Giles motioned for Spike and Angel and Faith to move around the room. She realized that she sensed people in the room but she couldn't pick out the vamprs from the humans. "No, I....I   
can't pick them out."  
  
"Okay, here's the second test." Wesley handed her a short length of pipe, "See if you can bend this."  
  
Buffy took the pipe in both hands and tried to bend the metal, but it wouldn't budge. "Guess that proves it, I'm just normal Buffy now." She frowned the pipe.  
  
Spike stepped forward, "You'll never be "normal Buffy" even if you try." He grinned as she placed his hand on her shoulder.   
  
Angel watched the affectionate gesture with distaste.  
  
"Buffy, I know this is alot for you to deal with. And I really want to help you later, but now, we have to get Faith prepared. We need to get this fight won and over tonight." Giles hugged her briefly.  
  
"I know." Buffy nodded through teary eyes, "Go take care of it, Faith."  
  
"I will." Faith gave her a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Angel, Spike, we would appreciate your help with this." Wesley turned to the vampires  
  
"Of course." Angel answered.  
  
"Yes, it's time for some payback." Spike answered as he winked at Buffy, "We'll be back soon, Pet."  
  
"Yes, and then we'll talk." Giles nodded as he closed the door leaving Buffy alone in the livingroom.   
  
****  
  
"You realize she's going to have to leave Sunnydale?" Spike asked Angel as they fell into step behind the others.  
  
"I figured as much, it won't be safe for her here." Angel nodded.  
  
"She'll need someone to help look after her the first little while, get her settled, take care of anything bad that might track her." Spike continued before Angel interrupted.  
  
"Oh...and you figure that should be you?" Angel rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about it, yeah, what of it? You gonna leave LA and do the job?" Spike snarked back.  
  
"First off, taking care of Buffy would never be a 'job', secondly maybe, maybe I just might do that." Angel shot back.  
  
Giles couldn't hear the exact words being exchanged between the two men behind him but he knew from the tone that it wasn't a pleasant conversation. "Could you two please do this later... or better yet not do it at all."  
  
"Fine." Spike walked past Angel and joined Giles behind Wesley and Faith as they walked towards the High School.  
  
****  
  
"You're sure you want us to go?" Xander and Willow asked in unison.   
  
Kennedy stood in the doorway, "I'm going with Willow, okay?" Buffy nodded agreeably.  
  
"Yes, I'll call you when Faith gets back." Buffy answered as she shooed them out the door.  
  
"I think I'll go help the girls finish packing upstairs, unless you want me to stay?" Dawn asked hopefully.  
  
"No, you go on. I promise I'm okay, Dawn." Buffy smiled at her sister before she pulled her to her for a hug.  
  
Dawn smiled as she returned the hug, "Okay you know where I am if you need me." She added as she left the room.  
  
Buffy reached for a glass and turned on the tap. A soft familiar voice startled her, "You aren't okay, though.  
Are you baby?" The image of Joyce stood behind her smiling sweetly.  
  
"You.......you aren't real." Buffy whispered, then adopted her fighting stance.  
  
"And just how do you plan on fighting me, little girl? You aren't the slayer anymore." Joyce's face changed into a twisted caricature as she taunted Buffy, Dishes began to fly from the cabinets whirling around the room and barely missing Buffy as she ducked and twisted defensively before they crashed to the floor,  
the knives then flew from the rack towards her, she swerved as the largest flew by her face grazing her cheek, she could feel the blood running down her face as she tried to avoid the others falling to the floor the last knife got her arm as she fell.  
  
"What's the matter honey, not as fast as you used to be?" It was Joyce's face again, smiling as the pots and pans started coming out of the bottom cabinets.  
  
****  
The girls were giggling and playing the music extra loud upstairs. They were celebrating early, sure that Faith would defeat the First and all would be well. Dawn was enjoying herself too, as much as she had hated sharing her house, she was going to miss the girls, some had become good friends to her.  
  
"Do you hear something?" Dawn yelled over the sounds of the boy band cd.  
  
"Maybe!" Amanda answered over the din.  
  
"I'll go check." Dawn told her as she closed the bedroom door she could hear something that sounded like faint banging.  
  
The noise grew louder as she took the steps two at a time, "Buffy.....you okay?" She called as she followed the noise to the kitchen.  
  
"Buffy!!" She screamed when she saw Buffy on the floor, bleeding and trying to avoid pots and pans coming at her across the floor.  
  
"Hello, punkin belly." Joyce cooed when she saw Dawn.  
  
"Dawn.....run.....run." Buffy called out to the younger girl as she tried to stand.  
  
"Mom," Dawn looked confused fro a moment then realization struck her, "You're not her." She ran past the image of her mother to her sister. She leaned over and took Buffy's arm to help her up. Buffy's arm was bleeding from the knife wound and she was badly bruised from using her arms to deflect flying pans.   
The attack stopped as Joyce spoke,"What do you think you can do, Dawnie? You're just an ordinary girl......It's sad really,both my girls were so special, one a slayer and one a mystical key. But now....now you're both nothing special at all...." She laughed harshly as the refrigerator began to fall forward towards the two dazed sisters.......  
  
TBC 


	5. part five

"So this is the new school?" Faith asked as they walked around the building to a side entrance.  
  
"Yes, this is it." Giles answered as he opened the door to the basement.  
  
"Guess I'm partially responisble for it being here." Faith spoke softly ,mostly to herself.  
  
"Yes, in a way but thats all in the past now." Angel smiled and rested his hand on her shoulder, "Let's get this done." He urged her into the building.  
  
"Yes, let's" Wesley removed a package from his inner jacket and unwrapped it, "Faith his is a magic enhanced dagger, it will make the non corpreal - corpreal and you can then take care of the First."  
  
"According to our reading, we should find it in the basement by the closed seal. " Giles led the way down the steps.  
  
"Right, like its go to do what we expect." Spike mumbled as he took the rear of the line, he wasnt' really looking forward to seeing the basement again, "It's mostly ......tried it's best to separate the ranks and throw us off...."  
  
They soon stood in front of the seal, Wesley opened a small book and began to read, "This should summon it...."  
  
The Mayors form soon appeared, Faith gasped out loud and stepped back from him, "Faith my girl, you've come back to me." He smiled amiably at her.  
  
" It's not real, Faith." Angel whispered from behind her,.  
  
"I'm not quite ready for this fight.......I wanted to take care of some unfinished business first...." Faith gathered her wits and lunged for the apparition but it was gone.  
  
"Unfinished business...." Angel looked at Spike whose eyes were wide with realization.  
  
"Buffy....it's after Buffy." The blonde vamp raced up the steps the others following him.  
"Why would it bother with her now? She's of no danger..." Wesley asked as he fell into a run beside Angel.  
  
"It separates and weakens, if Buffy's gone it weakens those left to fight whether she is a slayer or not."  
Spike answered for the dark haired vamp.  
  
"She's an emotional tie for all of us." Angel agreed, "Spike said it earlier, it seperates and weakens."  
  
"And we left her alone and defensless." Giles picked up his pace.  
  
"Well the Potentials are there." Wesley tried to reassure.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "Yes that makes me feel so much better."  
  
****   
  
Spike, Angel and Faith arrived outside of the house on Revello Drive first, both vamps sniffed the air as soon as they hit the backyard, "Blood." Angel looked towards Spike.  
  
"Buffy's blood." Spike answered trying to hide the fiear in his voice.  
  
"Thats just freaky, guys." Faith pointed out as she followed them to the back door.  
  
***  
  
Dawn was screaming as she tried to help Buffy and herself up as the refrigerator began to fall towards them.  
  
Buffy's eyes were large as she scrambled trying to shield Dawn.  
  
Suddenly the refrigerator stopped mid air, strong hands began to right it back in it's spot. Spike and Angel  
stood on either side of the appliance.   
  
Joyce turned to face the vampires, "Buffy must have some really special talents that have nothing to do with slaying to get you two back here so quickly!"   
  
"Faith!" Spike called out to the slayer.  
  
Joyce turned to face Faith, "I'm not through here, little slayer, you'll have to wait your turn."  
  
"I think you are." Faith lunged towards Joyce the dagger held upright.  
  
"But Faith....you're my girl." Joyce morphed into the Mayor's familiar face, "I"m the only one you can depend on."  
  
"No....not anymore." Faith lunged again.  
  
"You can't hurt me." The Mayor ran his hand through his chest, "I'm just air."  
  
"Not anymore." Faith smirked as the dagger hit home, the mist turned into something solid, a grotesque face appeared on the Mayor's body as the First fell to the ground. Faith pulled the dagger out and plunged it in again, the First let out a loud shriek before it became still and silent.  
  
Angel went to Faith's side, "You did it." He smiled at her before kneeling beside Spike.  
  
Giles and Wesley burst through the door as Dawn asked, "Is it gone, is it over?"  
  
The Watchers knelt by the body and began to examine it, "Congratulations, Faith. You did it."  
  
Faith stood quietly in the kitchen, staring at the half mayor half monster on the floor, she took a deep breath and leaned against the counter, "Are they okay?" She asked Angel over Spike's shoulder.   
  
Angel nodded at her and mouthed the words, "Good job."  
  
She managed a small smile back at him, this doing the right thing took alot out fo a girl, but it sure did make you feel good all over.  
"I think it's done for,Niblet." Spike went to kneel by his girls, "You two okay?" His eyes met Buffy's and she gave him a pale smile and nodded. Dawn began to cry as she hugged Buffy tightly to her.  
  
"Niblet, big Sis needs to get to the hospital, okay." Spike gently pryed Dawn from Buffy, "Buffy, can you stand?"   
  
She nodded, "Sure Slayer healing will start any min........" She slurred the last word and slumped to the floor.  
"Buffy!" Dawn began to gather Buffy in her arms again as fresh blood poured from her sisters wounded arm.  
  
"Bit,,,Dawn. She'll be okay." Spike held Dawn close and patted her back as he watched Angel scoop Buffy up from the floor.  
  
Buffy's eyes fluttered open, "I'm okay, Dawn."  
  
" Faith and Angel, please take Buffy to the hospital. Dawn do you need to go as well?" Giles turned to the younger girl.  
  
"No, I'm okay. But Buffy.....it was Mom and then it....." Fresh tears started up again. Spike held her closer murmuring comforting words in her ear.  
  
"Spike can you please stay with Dawn, make sure she's okay? Wesley and I will dispose of this," He kicked the monster on the floor, "It has to be a ritual burial."  
  
"And could someone turn down that blasted music coming from the upstairs!" He added as he and Wesley began to haul the body out the back door.  
  
As if on cue, Amanda's voice called out, "Dawn." In a moment she appeared in the kitchen, her eyes went wide when she surveyed the mess, "What happened?"  
  
"The first evil happened." Spike growled as he held Dawn protectively against him. He watched as Angel and Faith carried Buffy out of the house.  
  
"Is she gong to be alright?" Amanda asked after the door closed behind them.  
  
"Yes, but no thanks to you lot upstairs at party central." Spike began to look Dawn over once she was calm,  
"You sure you're okay, bitesize?"  
  
"I'm okay, it's just been a really bad night. Shouldn't we go to the hospital with Buffy."   
  
"No, you need to stay here and rest..." Spike started but was interrupted.  
  
"But I want to go, make sure she's okay."   
  
.  
"I'll stay here with you Nib, they'll call if they need us. You'll be okay."  
  
"And we're here." Amanda looked up towards the ceiling.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes as he led Dawn to the living room and settled her on the couch with an afghan tucked around her. This attack from the first only proved that he was right, Buffy was going to have to leave as soon as possible and she would need backup with her. There were lots of vamps and demons that held long grudges.  
  
****  
  
"You're pacing." Faith smiled as Angel made another pass in front of her.  
  
"I'm not.....I'm.."   
  
"You're just walking back and forth in front of these same four chairs, she's going to be okay." She stood and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She's been in there a long time." Angel stared at the closed door,  
  
"Not even an hour." Faith looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Are you friends of Ms. Summers?" A nurse walked into the waiting area.  
  
"Yes." The couple replied together.  
  
"She's fine, a little beat up, she should definitely avoid walking at night by herself, Sunnydale has more then it's share of muggers. The wound on her face was only superficial but the one on her arm took several stitches. She'll be ready to leave in a few minutes." The nurse smiled as she left the room.  
  
"Told you she'd be fine." Faith grinned as Angel let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
Buffy entered the room a few minutes later, she was freshly bandaged and carrying a perscription for pain relievers. "Hey." She smiled at the two waiting for her.  
  
"You look ....." Faith bit her lip.  
  
"Rough, I know. Let me tell you, no more slayer healing sucks big time." Buffy winced.  
  
"But you're okay and its all over now." Angel put his arm around her and gently led her to the car.  
  
"Faith, it's kind of fuzzy. But thanks, you really were up to the job." Buffy's words were so sincere that Faith almost blushed.  
  
"It was nothin."   
  
"No, it was something Faith. You did good tonight." Angel told her as he started thr vst.  
  
"Thanks." The dark haired girl repled an almost shy smile on her face.  
  
Angel parked the car at a close by Pharmacy, "Faith can you get this filled?" He nanded her Buffy's prescription and some money.  
  
"Sure, be right back." She waved as she entered the Pharmacy.  
"So, been a big night, huh?" Angel turned to Buffy as they waited.  
  
"Yeah, big night." She closed her eyes and leaned back in the seat.  
  
"Buffy, about Spike." Angel hesitated for a moment.  
  
Buffy's eyes opened, "What about him?"  
  
"I don't know the whole story, but I do know about the soul and why he says he got it." Angel tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, "What do you think about it? I mean he's obviously been here fighting beside you."  
  
She took a deep breath before she spoke carefully thinking about each word, "I think he's sincere and a good fighter, he's saved my butt several times."  
  
"And..." Angel asked a question in his eyes.  
  
"And I'm tired and really don't want to talk about it right now." Buffy closed her eyes again.  
  
Faith came back to the car a small bag in her hand, "Here you, Buffy."   
  
"Thanks." Buffy answered softly and then the car was quiet again.  
  
***  
  
"It's them!" Dawn cried out from her place by the front window.  
  
Spike stood up and walked towards the front door, several Potentials sat up from thier pallets on the floor.  
  
Angel opened the front door letting Buffy and Faith in ahead of him. "Buffy!" Dawn ran to her sister, "You really are okay?"  
  
"Yes, just tired. I think I'm just gonna go lay down now." She paused at the bottom of the steps when Spike lay his hand on her good arm.  
  
"Buffy, do you need anything?" He asked softly.  
  
She smiled tiredly, "No, just going to take my meds and go to bed, I'll see you in the morning?"  
  
"Yeah, in the morning." He stepped back and let Dawn follow her sister up the stairs. Avoiding anyone else he went towards the basement.  
  
Angel and Faith watched with interest, "So brooding comes naturally to your kind." Faith whispered under her breath.  
  
Angel shook his head at her, "Very funny."  
  
"Faith? Could you please tell us about the fight with the First?" One of the Potentials asked eagerly.  
  
Faith looked to Angel, he nodded his head, "Go ahead, tell them. I'm going to go out for awhile."  
  
"Okay, but don't brood too much." Faith told him as she sat down surrounded by Potentials.  
  
***  
  
Dawn and Buffy were settled into Buffy's bed when there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." Buffy called out drowsily.  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry to bother you. I wanted to check on you." Giles closed the door behind him, "And we have to talk about some important changes in your life."  
  
"I know...no slayer healing for one thing." Buffy smiled good naturedly at Giles.  
  
"Yes there is that. But this has to do with your future. You and Dawn will have to leave Sunnydale and leave soon." Giles sat down in the chair beside the bed.  
  
"Leave? Why?" Buffy asked suddenly wide awake.  
  
"We have to move?" Dawn sat up beside her sister.  
  
"Yes, it's for your own safety. You aren't in a position to defend yourself against the many with grudges against you here in town. I've acquired some funding for you to get set up in a new town, you can go back to school." Giles smiled as he patted Buffy's hand.  
  
"But this is our home." Buffy shot back, "Mom's house."  
  
"And our friends are here." Dawn chimed in.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you really have no choice. It's for your own safety Buffy, but it's for Dawn's safety too." Giles through in his trump card knowing Buffy would never risk Dawn's safety.  
  
Buffy chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, "When?"  
  
"Within the next few days." Giles bent over and touched herr arm, "Think of this as a new beginning."  
  
"But we don't want a new beginning." Dawn frowned, "We don't want to leave everyone."  
  
Buffy put her hand on Dawn's arm, "Dawnie, we may not have a choice."  
  
Giles sighed as he watched Buffy comforting Dawn.  
  
"Okay, the heavy sigh.....what else haven't you told us?" Buffy asked suspiciously.  
  
"It's a minor detail, but you'll need someone with you for at least a little while, someone who can protect you while you get settled." Giles shuffled uncomfortably in the chair, "I would be happy to do it, but with all thats happened I have to gather the remaining Watcher members and get things straightened out and of course we have to plan for Faith taking over. I can come as soon as everything is taken care of but until then, you'll need some muscle. I......I believe you'll have at least a couple of volunteers for the job."   
"Great, I have to move and I get a babysitter." Buffy groaned.  
  
Giles stood up, "Think about it and try to get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
TBC 


	6. part six

"What do you think he meant by two volunteers?" Dawn turned to he sister raising her eyebrow.  
  
"What do you think?" Buffy countered with her own question.  
  
"I think I"m just a kid who doesn't need to think about two vampires fighting over the chance to babysit my sister and me." Dawn pulled the covers up to her chin and grinned.  
  
"Smart aleck." Buffy grinned at her little sister as she settled in under the covers, "Despite the "babysitter" situation, which I am far too tired to think about right now, are you going to be okay with moving?"  
  
"I'm not thrilled but if we have, then we have too. If it means your safe, I can do it." Dawn yawned, "It might be nice to start over somewhere that nobody knows us or about our freaky past."  
  
"Yeah, it might at that. Let's get some sleep." Buffy closed her eyes, "Night, Dawnie."  
  
"Night." Dawn sighed sleepily as she scrunched up her pillow.  
  
Buffy fell asleep and dreamed she was being forced to choose between two doors one was dark and seemed to be safe and comfy like an old friendship or stuffed toy, the other was light and was new and scary, yet she was drawn to it as if it she knew she knew there would be wonderful possibilities there too.  
  
******  
  
Spike stood on the backporch smoking his last cigarette, he could have sworn there had been more in the pack this morning. Stepping around the side of the house he dropped the empty pack in the trashcan, wouldn't do for Buffy to find it in the yard. He was surprised to see the glow of a cigarette on the backporch when he returned, he was more surprised to see Giles on the inhaling end of it. "Rupert, didn't realize you had taken up smoking?"   
  
"Only when I've had a long day," Giles took a long drag off the cigarette, "And when I can nick one from you."  
  
Spike laughed soflty, "Thought they were dissappearing awful quick lately."  
  
"We need to talk." Giles stared at the moonlit sky, "About Buffy."  
  
"Figured it was gonna come to this, I love her Rupert, would never hurt her," Spike started his speech.  
  
"I know, " Gilles interrupted.  
  
Spike seemed to ignore him, "I'd die to protect her and the 'Bit too, you have to know that."  
  
"I. Do. Know. That." Giles carefully enuciated each word.  
  
Spike looked as if he'd been hit with a brick, "You.....know?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I can't deny it any longer, your actions.....I know you love her. Of course 'he' does too. I want what's best for Buffy, but I want her safety and her happiness above all else. Are you going to ask her about going with she and Dawn?" Giles expression matched the seriousness in his voice.  
  
"I was going to talk to her tomorrow. Why?" Spike looked almost nervous.  
  
"I just want to make sure she's not going to be pressured, I assume Angel will also plead his case." Giles turned to Spike watching the blond vampires reaction carefully.  
  
"S'pose he will at that." Spike agreed.  
  
"And if she decides to let him go with her, how will you handle that?"  
  
"Guess, I'll have to accept it. It'll hurt, but I do love her and I do want her happy even if it's not with me." Spike's words were so heartfelt that Giles felt a pang of sympathy for the vampire.  
  
"I'm not sure she should choose either of you - she's got a chance at a normal life now. But somehow, I don't think that Buffy will ever be a normal girl. If you go....I will be checking on her often and if you should ever cause her pain...I"  
  
"You have a stake with my name on it. Soul or no soul."" Spike finished the sentence.  
  
"I'm glad we understand each other." Giles stepped off the porch and dropped the butt of his cigarette, grinding it into the ground with his boot.  
  
"Best pick that up, Buffy doesn't like 'em collecting out here." Spike told him before he dissappeared into the kitchen.  
  
****  
Giles remained outside for another half hour awaiting Angel's return.   
  
"Giles." Angel spoke as he entered through the side yard.  
  
"Angel, I need to speak to you."   
  
"About Buffy?" Angel stepped up onto the porch.  
  
"Yes, I assume you are going to talk to her about looking out for her when she and Dawn leave?" Giles  
asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, I can take some time off from the business and keep an eye on her and Dawn, help her get settled."   
  
Giles sighed, "Do you think that's wise? You and Buffy in that close proximity for a long period of time?"  
  
It was Angel's turn to sigh, "I will always love her Giles. Thats why I want to do this, I've let her down in the past, but I can do this for her. I can control my emotions, it will be okay. And anyway, if it comes down to me or Spike - who do you really want with her?"   
  
Giles' reply was matter of fact, "That's Buffy's choice."  
  
Angel looked at the watcher with surprise, "You mean that?"  
  
"I do mean that, it's Buffy's choice and if she chooses Spike. You have to promise me that you will abide by her choice." Giles tone was serious.  
  
"I..will always abide by Buffy's choice. But that doesn't mean I have to approve." Angel frowned.  
  
"Welcome to the "don't approve of Buffy's choices" club, I'm the president." Giles grimaced, "But if I can learn to abide by her choices you bloody well can too."  
  
Giles left the darkhaired vampire staring at the moonlit sky with these final words, "And if you should be the one who goes, you get the same warning I gave Spike, you hurt her, I'll stake you."  
****  
Buffy woke early the next morning to the sounds of girls chattering and suitcases being lugged down the stairs. She and Dawn went to the kitchen to find Willow and Xander both there. Xander trying to clean up some of the mess from the night before and Willow cooking a goodbye breakfast for the Potentials.  
Kennedy stood in the corner her expression sullen.  
By noon the last of the girls would have been taken to the airport and headed home. "Buffy!" Willow lay down he spatula long enough to hug her friend, "I'm sorry we didn't stay last night!"  
  
"Yeah, Buff. If we had known." Xander started to apologize.  
  
"It's okay, it's all over now." Buffy gave Xander a quick hug.  
  
"Giles filled us in on everything." Xander 's eyes were filled with sadness, " We'll miss you."  
  
"I'm going to miss you all too." Buffy's eyes teared up at the words.  
  
"We can keep in touch though." Willow's dabbed at her eyes with a dishtowel.  
  
"We will keep in touch." Buffy told her clearing her throat.  
  
"Yeah and you can come visit us in.....well wherever we're going." Dawn chimed in.  
  
"Of course, now I'll have a couple of vacation spots." Willow answered smiling in Kennedy's direction. The girls expression immediately brightened.  
  
"Virginia. I've found you a place in Virginia Beach and there are some good schools in the area." Giles piped in as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"I don't think I've ever been to Virginia." Buffy told him with a smile.  
  
"It's lovely, you'll like it and there's beach there." He smiled at her, "You and Dawn will do fine. You should start packing your things though, I'm hiring a uhaul for your necessities and will send the rest of your belongings later."  
  
***  
The rest of the morning was spent chauffeuring Potentials to the airport and packing.   
  
Angel and Spike both entered the kitchen at the same time. They frowned at each other before Angel spoke up, "Buffy I need to speak to you, please?"   
  
"Okay." Buffy answered a little hesitantly.  
  
"Can we talk alone?"   
  
Spike watched the whole exchange angrily, Peaches had beat him to the punch again. He was about ready to say something when Dawn spoke up, "Spike can you please help me get these boxes from my room."  
  
He continued to watch as Buffy left the room with Angel. "Spike!" Dawn called out repeating her request  
  
"Sure, Nib, I'll help." He told her still watching the spot where Buffy had been standing.  
  
"Those boxes right there." Dawn pointed to several boxes sitting in her floor.  
  
"Whats in them, rocks?" Spike complained as he picked up the first box.  
  
"You have vampire strength what are you complaining about?" Dawn shook her head at him, then added softly, "You're worried aren't you? Worried that Angel is talking to her and convincing her that he needs to come with us?"  
  
"I don't care, if Buffy want's Peaches with you then thats her business." Spike tried to sound convincing. He carried the box out of the room and stopped at the door, "Do you think she will?" He asked his voice small.  
  
"I don't know for sure, but I don't think you should worry too much." Dawn smiled as she picked up a smaller box and followed him down the stairs.  
  
Dawn went back upstairs to get some more stuff leaving Spike alone in the living room. Buffy and Angel were in the dining room, if he tried he could hear everything they said. He sighed what to do?  
  
****  
  
"Buffy, I wanted to talk to you about something. Giles told me that you were going to need some protection when you leave. I want to offer to be that protection for you and for Dawn." He smiled at her as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear.  
  
"You want to come with us? But...how bout you life in LA?" Buffy asked raising her eyebrows quesioningly.  
  
"I can leave them for a little while, get you settled make sure your safe." Angel sat down in the chair next to her, "I want to do this for you, I haven't been there for you when you needed me before, but this I can do."  
  
"What exactly does this mean though? You're just going to come and stay with us until you're sure we're safe and then go back to LA - just like that? Nothing's really changed since you left the first time Angel."  
Buffy sighed as she took his hand in hers, "I know you care for me.....but you have others you care for now too. I don't think us spending that much time together is a good thing."  
  
"But.....I do care, Buffy." His voice was soft and full of emotion.  
  
"I know you do. But..we aren't in each others lives anymore, Angel. You need to go back to your life in LA."  
She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"You're gonna let Spike go with you aren't you?" Angel raised his eyebrow dissapprovingly.  
  
"He hasn't asked.' Buffy answered truthfully.  
  
"He will." Angel replied, "Be careful. And if you ever need me...."  
  
"I know where to call." Buffy stood and put her arms around his neck, taking in his strength remembering the scent of her Angel and sighed.  
  
"I do love you, you know that?" Angel asked before his lips met hers in a tender kiss. A goodbye kiss.  
  
"I know. Now I've got packing to do." Buffy smiled as she left the diningroom.  
  
Spike quickly dodged into the kitchen, he had given in to his urge to spy and only caught the last bit of the encounter, Angel professing his love and kissing Buffy was enough for him, he didn't need to hear the rest.  
Well if that's how she wanted it. He turned to go to the basement might as well pack his few belongings and get out of here...out of her life for good. So much for accepting this gracefully.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy called out as she bumped into him on her way to the kitchen, "You okay? You look like you've lost your last friend."  
  
"I...I'm fine." He blurted out his tone sharp.  
  
"Okay, somebody's grumpy."  
  
"You know what Summers...I had this whole speech ready.....gonna tell you why I should be the one to go with you and Nibllet...guess that doesn't matter now. It's obvious you are "ready" now...." Spike jerked the basement door open.  
  
"Ready for what?" Buffy asked confusion on her pretty face.  
  
"Ready for me .......not to be here." He told her before he angrily marched down the basement steps.  
  
TBC 


	7. part seven

Buffy followed Spike down the stairs stepping down hard one each one as if puncutating her confusion, he never looked back at her. Halfway down it dawned on her.....sometimes I am so slow, she chided herself.  
"Spike."  
  
No answer as he stomped off the bottom step and into the basement. "Spike!" She called out loudly this time.  
  
He turned around glaring at her, "Do you want the whole house to hear us?"  
  
"Maybe.....then they wouldn't have to eavesdrop like someone else I know." She stepped off the bottom step and faced him.  
  
"I...it's a good thing I did, when were ya' gonna fill me in, when the three of you left - waving goodbye to the Watchers and the Scoobs?" He slumped down on his cot.  
  
"You obviously only heard or saw part of my conversation with Angel." Buffy began to tap her foot impatiently, "I've warned you about the listening to other peoples private conversations thing."  
  
"I saw enough, " Spike's voice rose in a falsetto girlish pitch, "I love you, Buffy.," He lowered his voice again, "And his lips were on your's and your's weren't arguing about it."  
  
"Are you through?" She asked still tapping her foot.  
  
"Why, yes, Slayer I am." He fumbled for his ciggarettes.  
  
"Then you best get packing." She shook her head at him and sighed.  
  
"Oh, so you're kicking me out now?" Spike stood up and began to grab his few possesions, "Was leaving anyway."   
  
The sight of Spike throwing his meager collection of clothes and assorted possesions into an empty bag he's found on the floor softened her tone.  
"Spike, I don't want you to go." She reached her hand out to touch his shoulder.  
  
He jerked away from her hand, "You made that clear, you want Angel to go with you."  
  
"NO! It's not clear, thats what I'm trying to tell you." She pushed him back against the edge of the cot and then pushed the center of his chest till he was sitting again, "Please let me finish."  
  
"Fine." He sighed as he took a drag off of his ciggarette.  
  
"I don't want you to leave now, I want you to go with Dawn and I." She spoke the words slowly and sincerely.  
  
"You want me to go with you?" He tapped his chest with his index finger.  
  
"Yes, you- I want you to go with us." She smiled at him and took his hand in hers.  
  
"But....Angel the 'I love you' and the kiss?" Spike raised his eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Words between two people who have meant alot to each other. And the kiss, yes it was nice, made me think of some old times, but nothings changed with Angel and I, it doesn't work with us." She used her free hand to caress his cheek, "You and I ......we may scream at each other all the way to Virginia, you'll be pissed every time Dawn and I have to stop to pee or want to stop at some silly tourist gift shop" She grinned at him, "And you'll no doubt annoy me with your smoking and your appalling taste in music, but I know when we get there.....I know you'll protect me and Dawn with everything in you and I know.......I know you'll be staying long after the danger is over." She dropped her hand and lowered her eyes shyly, somewhat embarrassed by her words.  
  
He smiled then, and took her chin in his hand raising her face to his, "You mean all that?"  
  
She stared straight into his eyes, "I mean every word."  
  
"Alright then, guess I better pack." He grinned, "Don't know what I was worried about, knew you wouldn't really want to be stuck with Peaches. You and Dawn have enough luggage as it is, where would you put his two trunks of hair gel?'   
  
Buffy laughed soflty, "Don't push it, Spike." She walked over to a corner of the basement and brought back a small suitcase, "Pack your things in this instead of the Wal Mart bag, please."   
  
He pulled her close to him and kissed her soflty, "I love you, Buffy Summers."  
  
"I know you do." She answered softly, "And I.....I can't do the hearts and flowers and I love you's yet. But I want you to be the one with us ... the one with me, maybe when we are all settled in then...." She shrugged her shoulders and flashed him a hopefilled smile.  
  
"That's good enough for me...for now." He gave her a contented smile.  
  
"I'm going to tell the others whats going on and finish packing." Buffy touched his hand again before she went back upstairs.  
  
***  
Buffy pulled Dawn aside first, "Dawn, I'm not sure how you'll feel about this, but I've decided Spike should go with us to Virginia." She chewed anxiously on her bottom lip waiting for her baby sister's reaction.  
  
"Yeah." Dawn answered nonchalantly as she piled more boxes into the corner of her room.  
  
"That's all you have to say?" Buffy looked surprised.  
  
"I knew he was going with us, I just knew it." Dawn grinned, "It's okay, Buffy. I'm glad." She hugged the older girl tightly.  
  
"Now we have to tell the others." Buffy sighed.  
  
"I'll go with for moral support." Dawn linked her arm through Buffy's.  
  
****  
  
Spike grinned when he realized that he was humming as he transferred his belongings from the bag to the suitcase Buffy had given him.  
  
"I guess you're quite happy with yourself." Angels voice came from the top of the basement steps.  
  
"Come to say goodbye?" Spike asked as he closed the suitcase.  
  
"Came to give you a warning..." Angel half smiled.  
  
"Got one of those from Giles earlier." Spike snarked.  
  
"Me too, but I just wanted to add something, you hurt her and I won't just come and stake you. I'll make sure you suffer first." Angel's voice was serious, the merest glint of Angelus in his eyes.  
  
"I...." Spike began defensively then changed his tone, he replied to the threat in a soft voice, "I won't hurt her, if I do ....you have my permission to come after me."   
  
"I will." Angel nodded and started up the stairs again, he stopped half way up and turned back to Spike, "You really do love her. I can tell."   
  
"Yeah, I do. You do too." Spike acknowledged with a small smile, "She's hard to love....but harder not to."  
  
"I know the feeling..." Angel sighed, "Take care of her."  
  
"Always." Spike answered as he watched Angel dissappear into the kitchen.  
  
TBC 


	8. conclusion

.Deep breaths, Buffy, deep breaths. Buffy stood in the living room in front of her oldest and dearest friends, Dawn had her arm around her sister's tiny waist for support. Buffy finally cleared her throat, "I need to tell you all something important. I've decided...." She hesitated briefly before Dawn gave her a quick squeeze and smile, "Spike is going with Dawn and I to Virginia. I hope you are all okay with that,,,,but if you're not. Well thats too bad." Dawn giggled and Buffy joined her.  
  
"I knew it!" Willow stood up, "I don't have a problem with it at all. I know he'll take care of you."   
  
"Well, I......kind of figured she'd choose Angel." Xander replied seriously, then began to laugh, "Buffy, I've been watching the two of you for months, and although I tried to deny it.....I knew it too. Whatever makes you happy, you deserve that." He stood and hugged both Summer's girls close to him.  
  
Buffy's face turned to Giles and Wesley, neither of them looked ecstatic about the decision. "Buffy are you quite sure?" Wesley asked softly.  
  
"She is." Giles answered for her a small smile on his face.  
  
"Then I wish you all the best." Wesley smiled and offered his hand to her clasping her's warmly.  
  
"As do I." Giles went a step further and hugged Buffy and Dawn both to him.  
  
Tears suddenly filled Buffy's eyes as she surveyed her friends...her family, "I'll miss you all...so much."  
  
"But this isn't goodbye, it's a see you soon." Xander smiled brightly at them.  
  
"Yeah....a see you soon." Buffy nodded.  
  
"I looked it up on the net, Virginia Beach is a really nice vacation spot." Dawn assured the others.  
  
"Well, we best get the beds and some of these boxes in loaded in the truck." Giles bent down to pick up a box, "Spike can drive that truck can't he?"  
  
"Giles, I'm sure it's no problem remember the antique motor home?" Buffy smiled as she picked up a box and followed Giles outside.  
  
"Well, here's my bag." Spike announced as he entered the living room. He sat the small suitcase with the boxes littering the floor.  
  
"So you're going with her?" Xander asked his voice serious.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" Spike replied defensively.  
  
"Nothing of it. Take care of her and Dawn too." Xander grinned as he clasped his hand on Spike's shoulder.  
  
Spike seemed speechless at the affectionate gesture after several moments he finally found his voice,  
"I will do my very best." His voice was soft and sincere.  
"We know you will." Willow grinned as picked up a box and headed for the door.  
  
Xander smirked at Spike as he picked up his own box, "You really got this planned well, make us load the truck cause you can't go out in the daylight."   
  
"But I have to drive all night and listen to boybands with Dawn." Spike smirked back.  
  
"We're even then." Xander told him as he went out the door.  
  
Several hours later as the sun went down and many hugs and tears were shared, the three travelers left on their road trip.  
***  
Epilogue  
  
Three months later in Virginia Beach  
  
***  
"Buffy, you can't scrub that floor any harder you're gonna take up the linoleum." Spike shook his head as Buffy vigorously mopped the kitchen floor for the second time that day.   
  
"I just want it all perfect for Xander and Willow." Buffy told him as she wrung the mop out into the bucket.  
  
Xander and Willow were due for a visit a few days and she was in cleaning mode.  
  
"They don't care how clean the floor is they just want to see you and Bit." Spike tipotoed across the wet floor to pull her into his arms.  
  
"The floor..." The complaint died on her lips as his mouth met hers, their bodies melding together in a close embrace.  
  
"Is Niblet home yet?" Spike asked between kisses.  
  
"Not coming home till later.....gone to Pembroke Mall and then to the movies with Bridget." Buffy answered as a wicked smile crossed her face.  
  
"So we're alone?" He grinned as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.....their bedroom.  
  
Hours later as they lay wrapped in the bedsheets and each other, he grinned at how far they had come in three months. Buffy had a part time job and was enrolled in night classes three nights a week, Niblet was doing great in High School, she'd made some good friends already and he had even found a small bar down on the Strip that needed a bouncer a couple nights a week. They took turns cooking and cleaning and they knew their neighbors by name.   
  
Buffy sat up beside him, "It's dark, want to take a walk down by the lake?"   
  
"Sounds good." He smiled as he one finger down her cheek.  
  
They loved the house that Giles had found them, it wasn't huge but big enough for the three of them. It sat on the shore of Lake Bradford and the kitchen nook looked over the lake, sometimes over breakfast they would watch the ducks swimming among the lilypads in the cove of the lake. There neighbors were an older couple, Melba and Steve. They had been married forever and bickered constantly but Buffy and Spike could see the deep love between them.   
  
After they dressed they walked past Melba's colorful azaelas down to the small pier behind the cottage. The moon shone on the water and if you stood long enough you could see the occasional fish jump and splash in the water.  
  
"You want a beer?" It was Steve asking as he pulled the trash cans round to the back of his house.  
  
"Yeah, that would be good." Spike answered with a grin, Buffy held tightly to his side.  
  
"Be right back." The older man tucked the trash next to the back porch.  
  
"This is nice..." Buffy sighed against him.  
  
"Always nice to be with you." Spike nuzzled the top of her head.  
  
"Yeah..but not just that. I mean everything is......I never knew it could be this nice." He backed them into the old fashioned wood lounge chair and pulls her into his lap.  
  
"Here you go, Will." Steve returned with two beers and handed one to Spike as he took the chair next to them.  
  
"Thanks." Spike replied as Buffy gets comfy in his lap.  
  
"It's a lovely night." Buffy sighed as she looks at the stars dotting the sky, "I love this place."  
  
"It's nice enough I suppose - normal nothing special." Steve said as he sips his beer.  
  
"You don't realize how special normal is." Buffy grins at him.  
  
"Guess not but I've never much had anything but normal ." The older man sighed.  
  
"But you have a good life and a wife who you love and loves you back, a great family, I'd say that was special." Buffy pointed out to him.  
  
"Steve - leave those two alone. Looks like they have the evening to themselves for a change." Melba walked down the back porch steps to join them.  
  
"Speaking of special.....here she comes." Steve grinned as Melba came to stand in front of him.  
  
"It's okay, Melba. Just having a beer together." Spike smiled at Melba and used his charm on her.  
  
"Well...okay. How are you doing? You're still going to dinner with us at the Duck Inn next week? We really appreciate Spike helping Steve with that leak the other night." Melba asked as she turned towards the house.  
  
"Yes, but you don't have to do that." Buffy smiled at her.  
  
"We want too." She grinned, "Come on, Steve."  
  
"Okay, okay. See you soon." Steve goodnaturedly grumbled as he followed his wife.  
  
Spike and Buffy could hear Melba asking, "How many beers did you have today?" They laughed softly as they heard the door next door close.  
  
"That could be us in a few years." Buffy giggled as she curled her hand around Spike's neck leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"Could be." He kissed her again, "Never ever thought we could be this happy. I wasn't sure you would ever be happy without the fight."  
  
"I know - everyone was worried that I couldn't do normal." Buffy took his hand in hers raising it to her mouth and planting a soft kiss in his palm, "The thing is.....that everyone's definition of normal is different. And if this is normal......then I can definitely live with it."  
"Me. too. Luv. Me too." His soft laughter filled the night air as he carried her back into the cottage.  
The End 


End file.
